pehfandomcom-20200214-history
Nack
After surviving what he deemed a very troubled childhood, Nack worked his way up in the world and became the #1 bodyguard of game designer and media mogul Phillip Yates. While he serves in a position of protection, his motivations are entirely selfish. After a botched attempt at revenge, Nack finds himself incarcerated and surrounded by fellow criminals who respect his powerful image. This new leadership role only facilitates Nack's slow descent into insanity. Fictional History 2007 (PEH3) Nack was hired by Phillip Yates to lead his security team at public events. Nack, while not one to get outwardly excited, was thrilled with his position of power. Working alongside his right-hand man Drago, Nack soon became the personal bodyguard to Phillip, and rarely was he ever not by his boss's side. At the anti-Yates protest, it was Nack who instigated a fight with Ray Storm, unintentionally giving Fiona Braddock the distraction she needed to place the Nexus Discs into the pockets of the protesters. Once these protesters entered the game world, Phillip sent Nack, Drago, and the security team in as well, to protect his virus from these new game world intruders. Nack took on the form of Dante and led his army to victory, capturing all of Fiona's band of Nintega supporters, with the exception of Ray Storm. Leaving Drago and the others to protect the virus in various game worlds, Dante moved on to the dark lands of the Mushroom Kingdom, where he single-handedly invaded Bowser's Castle. He used Bowser's dungeons to hold the prisoners of war and threw Bowser in along with them. There he waited, for his inevitable rematch with their heroic ally, Ray Storm. Much to Dante's surprise (not that he truly cared either way), Elias Locke arrived in Ray's place. Dante engaged the hylian in battle, just because it seemed fun. With a cheap shot however, he was taken down and Elias freed Nack's prisoners, escaping the castle before he regained consciousness. Nack regrouped with Phillip, Drago, and the rest of the soldiers on Delta Halo where the escaped protesters tried once again to make a stand, this time with increased numbers. Nack battled Elias once again, in a duel that ended in a draw. Nack was forced to flee the sword fight to aid Phillip, who had been pinned by Eli's comrade Miles Spectre. Before Nack would act, Miles activated Phillip's Nexus Virus right on top of Phillip and then dashed away. The virus consumed Nack, Phillip, and the rest of their team, destroying Halo and all of Phillip's game worlds, and then sending the security team back to Earth. Too eager to seak revenge, Phillip attempted to kill Fiona on his own and was thwarted by Officer Geoffrey Kicks. In a last ditch attempt at revenge, Nack and Drago tried to assassinate Fiona. They were stopped by Miles, Elias, and their friends Nate and Julie and Nack took another cheap shot to the face at the hands of his new nemesis Elias. Nack and Drago were both subsequently arrested and brought to the same prison as Phillip Yates. Phillip slowly went crazy and was moved to an insane asylum, leaving his two men on their own. Despite the fact that the other inmates seemed to admire Nack's stoicism, he too slowly began to slip into insanity, albeit a more subdued and calculated insanity. Nack wanted out. And he would bide his time. Until one day, when he received a visit from an old friend. 2009 (PEH3) With his quiet and creepy nature, Nack's fellow inmates learned to both fear and respect him during the many months that he spent with them in the Prison Facility. As such, they're interest was peaked when he received his first visitor in over a year: an attractive business woman by the name of Amethyst Barone. Amethyst revealed to Nack that she had acquired the belongings of her fiance (and Nack's former employer) Phillip, after his recent suicide. Among these belongings was a new design for a program called the Omega Halo Installation. This program would grant Nack (and a team of his choosing) the powers and personae of Macrohard's elite video game characters and allow the programmer to influence the team's minds. After pointing out what Amethyst would need if she were to finish this program, Nack explained that he was helpless to aid her from within his cell. Amethyst said that with the program, she could get him out. But it would take her some time. And in that time, Nack would get a new cellmate in the form of Ash Hunter. Ash had been framed for the murder of a girl named Sally Rouge. And Nack knew this, because Amethyst was the one who framed him. Nack also knew that Ash had ties to the Nintega Corporation, having fought against Macrohard in the form of Donkey Kong. Nack knew that because of his past association with Nintega, Ash would not be susceptible to the Omega Halo Program's mind influence. To gain Ash's trust more directly, Nack had his old partner Drago harass Ash, so that Nack could come to his rescue and appear as the hero. This plan played perfectly, when Ash's friend Julie Lien visited their cell and explained her hatred of Ash for what he had allegedly done. Mocked by Drago and abused by his own friend, Ash latched on to Nack, as every cellmate had before him. Nack promised Ash a chance to redeem himself, and with Ash's friends refusing to do the same, he had little choice but to follow. With Ash under his wing, Nack made contact with Amethyst and planned the Omega Halo activation. After a rallying speech, solidifying the loyalty of he and Drago's cellmates, Nack used the Omega Halo activation to break he and his cabal out of the Prison Facility, taking their prison guard Officer Geoffrey Kicks hostage in the process. As Nack's first act of video game power on Earth, he brought his callmate Khan to an alley outside of AJ's Bar & Grill so as to ambush his old nemesis Elias Locke. Caught off guard and slightly drunk, Elias was no match for these two powered-up behemoths. Only the unintimidating (yet nobly heroic) rescue attempt of a passing acquaintance distracted the evil duo long enough for Elias to escape. But not before Nack gave him a nice big knife gash across his face. Relishing his new-found power, Nack proceeded to lead his new video game army in a siege on the Earth, mercilessly killing civilians for no reason at all and taking up residence in an old abandoned building in Staten Island, where Amethyst had centralized the Omega Halo Installation. It was in this building that Nack's motives were questioned by his new protege Ash. No longer trusting Nack or any of his friends, Ash presented his doubts in a vocal manner that got the attention of the Macrohard loyalists. When this attention put Ash's life in danger, Nack quickly came to his aid, assuring his team that Ash would not betray them. He than revealed to Ash that this faith was spurred from the fact that Ash's Donkey Kong persona reminded him of the zoos he frequented as a child. With this, Nack's insanity was solidified in the eyes of Ash Hunter. Moments later, Elias and Julie led a team of Nintega Supporters to confront Nack and his team in the abandoned building. Nack led his team, engaging many of these warriors in person to protect the Omega Halo Hub at the center of the building. His primary target however was Elias, who was eager for a second chance to face the man who had scarred him. After a three way sword fight involving Drago, Elias and Nack faced each other one-on-one and Elias shear rage enabled him to not only dissarm Nack, but give him a similar scar across his eye as well. SHortly after this, their battle was put on hold, as Elias set off on a mission to shut down the central hub. In the meantime, Nack filled his time by causing trouble for Eli's friends who remained on the battlefield. He soon realized that Eli's mission to the central hub had been successful however, when his soldiers Khan and Nikki, no longer protected by the Omega Halo Hub, were killed by Eli's companions. The deactivation of the hub also released Nack's mind-controlled soldier Fiona Braddock from their influence, allowing her to reunite with her thought-to-be-dead boyfriend Miles Spectre on the battlefield. Realizing that the Tri-Forces of Wisdom and Couage had been lost to them, Nack and his allies cornered Fiona and Miles, demanding to know where the final ungathered Tri-Force of Power was being hidden. At that moment, Elias returned to the battlefield along with his allies Geoffrey Kicks, Kirby, and Wisdom Bearer Nate Valdez. After they returned the Tri-Force of Courage to Miles, Nack's companion [[The Nexus | Master Chief]] grew enraged and fired a plasma blast at Miles at point-blank range. The arrival of Nate and Elias however, was enough to save Miles. By coming together, the three created a Tri-Force Field around themselves, protecting Miles from the plasma blast. It was then that Nack and his allies realized that Elias had been the bearer of the Tri-Force of Power all along. Angered by this obvious answer to their most dire puzzle, Nack attacked Elias, only to be blocked and countered quickly. At this time, Nack's plan began to quickly fall apart, as did his remaining sanity. After the death of his long time cohert Drago, Nack once again faced off against Elias, this time to a much more fatal end. After an overzealous stabbing at the hands of Elias, Nack began to bleed out and felt inclined to undulge to his nemesis in those final moments, why he had done the things he did. Nack revealed to Elias, that he was raised by a doting father who tended to treat Nack as most fathers would a little girl. Nack claimed that he wished for Eli's life, one that was not bereft of happy (and manly) holiday celebrations. He even noted that under different circumstances, the two enemies may have been friends . . . brothers . . . or at least neighbors who got along reasonably well. Having gotten that off his chest, and realizing that the end was near anyway, Nack withdrew his handgun and held it to his own temple. An apologetic Elias begged him to stop and so he did . . . just before throwing himself from the top floor of the abandoned Staten Island building. Nack fell to his death, but despite his initial quest for world domination, this less sane character had resigned himself to a far simpler goal: solace. And in his death, he finally achieved just that. Production Notes *Nack is played by Noah Ellison. *Nack is 1 of only 2 main characters whose surname is never revealed. :*The other being his partner Drago. *Nack made his first appearance in PEH2. :*Noah was peripherally involved with PEH1 however, as the interior set used for Julie's Apartment was actually his residence. *Nack is 1 of 7 characters to be upgraded from a supporting to a primary character between films. :*The other 6 being Elias, Drago, Ray, Kicks, Ash, and Amethyst. *Nack's name is derived from a character hailing from both the SegaSonic Universe and the Archie Comics Sonic Universe: :* NACK is the name of a weasel and bounty hunter who often comes into conflict with the Freedom Fighters. ::*Despite his popularity, Nack the Weasel has only appeared in 4 video games (Sonic Triple Trouble, Tails Adventure, Sonic Drift 2, & Sonic the Fighters). :::* He is only playable in the latter 2. ::*He is however a recurring adversary in the comics, with ties to the scoundrel group known as The Destructix. Category:Main Characters